welcome_to_the_familyfandomcom-20200214-history
Molly Yoder
Molly Yoder is the main character in a new NBC tv series. Biography She is eighteen years old just graduated girl. When you would be discribeing Molly you would probably say that she is not very inteligent. She has a job at the mall pearcing ears with her friend Tina. When she was at shool she hardly graduate, because she doesn't care much about school and she is not very smart. She is sometimes very confident and sure of things. She can stand up to people. She cares about women's priorities. Her family can be very dificult sometimes. Because her parents are over protecting her. They are so prud of her and happy that she graduated. Their name is Dr. Dan Yoder and Caroline Yoder. She comes from Anglo family, but her crush is Junior who is from Latino Family. Her parents don't like that much Junior. She is pregnant with him. She also likes to marry him. When Junior asks het marry him she first doesn't say anything but than she agrees to be with him. She is a very forgetful person. She forgets and losts her phone all the time. She once forgot her purse. Her relationship with Junior can sometimes be dificult too. Because Junior is to afraid and too weak to have sex in Molly's house. So that time Molly becomes a little bit nervous and sad that he might stop be feeling something for her. So than she invites him to have sex in their RV. Personality She has a strong personality. She is not a very smart person and she's not very shy. She can keep a secret but sometimes she tells people directly at their face. Molly is also storn enaugh to tell lies. She cares a lot about women's priorities and their rights. Physical Appearance She appears to have long, curly blonde hair., which she usally lets down. She is a slim and medium height woman. Her face is slim and white, with small nose. She doesn't train any sport but she still has a athletics figure. Appearances *Pilot *Dan Finds Out *The Big RV Adventure *Molly and Junior Find a Place *Halloween Series In Pilot she is shown to pass the graduation, but very hardly. She is not a very smart person. In pilot we also find out that she is pregnant and that she is in love with Junior. She losts her phone non stop. And people don't trust her and they think she's irresponsibile. In Dan Finds Out she goes to the doctor to see her baby on an ultrasound. In this episode she also losts her purse whitch Junir than goes get it and she makes a plan with him how to make Dan and Miguel more like each other. In The Big RV Adventure she is worried that she's not atracted to Junior anymore. But than he tells her that she doesn't want to have sex in her parents' house. So they have it in an RV. Relationships Junior Hernandez Junior is her boyfriend that she is deasperly trying to hide from her parents. She is pregnant with him and she also likes to marry him. She likes having sex with him. Trivia *She has a boyfriend Junior *She is pregnant *She hardly pass high school *She is stupid *She losts her phone all the time *Her favourite place is the carneval. *She is Junior's fience Quotes *Do you think I'm that stupid? Gallery Mmmmm.jpg Mmmm.jpg Mmm.jpg Mm.jpg M.jpg A.JPG 10.jpg 8.jpg 5.jpg MY.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Main Characters Category:Yoder's Family